


pretty.

by bakuc0re



Series: asahi is nonbinary bc i said so [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Comfort, Coming Out, Hurt/Comfort, Multi, Nonbinary Character, Trans Azumane Asahi, Trans Female Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:07:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27825010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bakuc0re/pseuds/bakuc0re
Summary: asahi has learned somethings about themself and theyre finally comfortable sharing with their best friend
Relationships: Azumane Asahi & Nishinoya Yuu, Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu
Series: asahi is nonbinary bc i said so [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2036290
Kudos: 35





	pretty.

**Author's Note:**

> asahi uses she/they pronouns in this series

asahi stood in their room staring in the mirror. right now she was wearing a tiered maxi skirt that they got last time they went to the thrift store, and one of their signature thrifted grandpa sweaters. asahi brushed her hair over their shoulder as they looked at themselves in the mirror.

they felt so pretty.

she picked at her nails a little as turned in the mirror. nishinoya was gonna be here any minute to go out for the day with them and they hadn't told him who they were yet. it had been a while since they'd hung out outside of volleyball and a lot had changed with them. 

clearly.

one of asahi's mom knocked before peeking her head into their room.

"sweetheart, nishinoya's here- do you want me to send him in?" she asked sweetly. asahi nodded a little in response. they had already come out to their moms- they helped them figure out who they were. 

"you look lovely by the way" she smiled before closing the door. with that asahi sat on their bed with a small smile on their face before pulling on their socks.

a moment or two later nishinoya burst into their room, just as energetic as always.

"asahi i missed you dude! what's been-" noya exclaimed as he walked in, quickly cutting himself off when he saw his best friend. asahi quickly looked away from noya and started picking at their already chipping yellow nail polish.

"a skirt? i wouldn't have expected it out of you but it looks really cool!!" noya smiled. asahi looked up at him bashfully. 

"you really think so? you don't think i need to change or anything...?" asahi asked quietly, their insecurities seeping through.

"of course asahi! you're my best friend, of course i'm gonna support you expressing yourself!" noya started. "now c'mon we have thrift stores to go to. i know you've been dying to try to fix my sense of fashion." 

"there's one more thing i need to tell you first." asahi said seriously. noya stopped in his tracks and looked at his best friend concerned.

"i-i'm not a boy... i-i don't really know what i am but i'm not a boy. please don't call me one anymore" asahi said, visibly shaking. this was the hardest thing she's ever done. 

noya sat quietly for a moment deciding very carefully how to respond.

"what do you want to be called?" he finally asked, breaking the silence between them.

"f-for like pronouns i'd like you to use she or they please. i'm still going by the same name" asahi responded picking at the skin on their fingers.

noya grabbed one of her hands in his own and gave it a soft squeeze. asahi finally looked up at him for the first time since the conversation started. noya used his free hand to wipe her tears before speaking.

"pick your head up queen, your crowns falling." noya said softly. asahi couldn't help but crack up in laughter. 

"that sounded so much better in my head- god i must have sounded like a twelve year old boy." noya said realizing how ridiculous he sounded. asahi quickly shook their head with a goofy grin on their face.

"it was perfect noya. now c'mon- we gotta leave soon or else everyone else will get all the good stuff" she said getting off her bed.


End file.
